Something old
by emmagh
Summary: Adventures in Gotham city as the famous prince of crime causes havoc among citizens with his ever so loyal and charming Harley Quinn.


He had her cornered. Even if she ran he would catch her. Even if she screamed no one would answer. Even if she fought she would lose. She had lost and his prize was watch her squirm and suffer with no mercy and in some sadistic way he would find it hilarious. Somehow she thought with some faith she could magically disappear through the wall and get away but this was the real world where no magic could get you out of these situations.

"So did you think you could just get away with _winging it_ and it would all work out? Hmm? You think I wouldn't find you and make you pay for this-this _disaster_ you've created?" he spat while taunting her, trying to get into her head...it was working, or was it? She couldn't tell. Harley had goose bumps all over and trembled so hard her bones ached.

"Well? You gonna talk?". His voice dripped for emphasis as he pronounced the "k". The taunting again, damn she _hated_ him.

"You're real sick Joker! A sick messed up bastard who belongs back in Arkham." She was yelling, and hadn't realised she was until her voice erupted across the warehouse walls. Cold, damp and quite sinister.

The Joker smacked her to the floor, which she accepted quietly, maybe next time when he asked her to talk she would politely shake her head and keep her mouth shut. She could say she went down with a fight but she'd have been lying. She was done with lies, they offer a false sense of security and hope. Harley seldom fought the Joker because she knew he would just give her more bruises to show.

"I used to enjoy this y'know, I used to get a kick outta ya...and now you just lie here doing nothing." He almost sounded disgusted, disappointed as if his new toy had lost its novelty and is now worthless. She felt worthless but she wanted to prove him wrong, she wanted to show him that she wasn't weak, that she could take it and still bounce back laughing just like he always does.

She tried to get up, she really did. Using her no longer gloved hands to push herself up agaisnt the wall she finally managed to stand precariously on her own two feet and even crack a weak smile. It hurt to breathe. Judging from previous lashings she guessed two broken ribs and maybe some internal bleeding.

"You shouldn't be so eager to leave, we havn't gotten to the best part of the joke!" The mechanical laughter began,he was growing giddy and the cockiness in his voice showed he knew he could do whatever he wanted. "Well maybe I already know the punch line." She jeered spitting blood at his feet. With that, she pulled every ounce of energy she had left and pushed it into shoving her hands against his shoulders forcing him to stagger back a little.

Harley ran towards the door thrusting through the sharp insufferable pain shooting up her left side. It was a long shot, even she knew that, she had gotten nowhere near half way across the room and she felt her so called _Puddin'_ grab a fistful of her hair and slam her head against the wall, hitting it so hard it made the room spin. "Bad idea sweet heart. Baaaaad ide-ah."

"Y-yeah, b-bad idea" she whimpered as he knocked the blonde back down to the floor.

Harley didn't know what possessed her in those next moments, it's as if she had forgotten who she was dealing with. "Go to hell" she spat with more blood dribbling down her chin. The dangerous words caused her entire body to shake and her heart pound as if each drop of blood had clotted in her veins.

Closing her eyes she waited for something, anything. He began laughing, actual laughter echoed through the hollow walls, causing her stomach to churn. As the sadistic sound grew louder and louder she agitatedly placed her hands over her ears and squeezed her blue eyes Joker wiped stinging tears from his eyes then looked upon the mess he created. It was beautiful.

" _Stupid_ girl" he growled, "If I had found a way to hell by now do you really think I would come back _here_? To _you_? To-to _Gotham?_ ". He chuckled, however, this also made her laugh, the Joker looked slightly taken a back, she wasn't supposed to be laughing, this is the part where she'd be grasping at his knees begging and pleading for him not to hurt her anymore. He didn't like it.

"What's the joke Harley?" he bitterly demanded. "Whatever about me _puddin',_ but you wouldn't have the guts to leave Gotham, you love the choas too much, this city is corrupt Joker and you love it, especially when you have your late night brawls with B-man. You two got it all worked out, don't ya? _The_ _Batman vs. The Joker_ , he beats you, you go back to Arkham and I break ya out again. Jeez, time for a new story, don't ya think?"

This time the Joker was taken a back by his little harlequin speaking such logical words, behind all the make-up and acting he sometimes forgets the poor kiddo is actually rather intelligent. Regardless, he hated the idea of someone insulting him. He crouched down to her level, pressed his hand against her throat and placed his forehead on hers. The smell of salt and cigarette smoke filled Harleys lungs, her eyelids fluttered over the intoxicating smell.

"Now you listen here and you listen good _kiddo,_ I don't respect your tone, frankly I couldn't give a shit what you think on certain situations that take place here in Gotham, so I suggest you shut the hell up before I cut that sharp tongue out of your pretty little mouth, got it _puddin_ '?" His tone was menacing, his fingers clutching tighter around her neck with each word, he could see fear surface on Harleys face yet again as her eyes watered from the pressure against her windpipe. He felt triumph wash over his body as he took control again. "So sweets wadda ya say?"

Disappointment flooded Harleys mind, she felt herself giving in. She _wanted_ to, she _needed_ to. Her voice was hoarse as a result from the chaoking, "Yes." The Joker's green eyes sparkled, his mouth turned upwards into a ruthless grin. "Yes, what?" he pushed. "Y-yes sir".

Deep down Harley wished for change, but she would lie to herself to keep her puddin' happy. Anything that kept her alive. It's always been like this but hey, don't get her wrong she loved torturing the city with her lover, but as everyone knows he's got a bit of a temper and it's hard sometimes when her injuries are more than a few slaps across the face. Maybe she was crazy, but aren't we all a little crazy while in love?


End file.
